Kingdom Hearts Solamon's Adventures The 4 Princesses Unite!
by Zoroark710
Summary: Here's Another Story Of Solamon This Time She's Going To The Mushroom Kingdom With Princess Peach Wielder Of Number 101 Silent Honor ARK And Princess Daisy Wielder Of Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus And Princess Rosalina Wielder Of Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon And Together They'll Don Thousand And Save The Mushroom Kingdom! So Enjoy This Story! See Ya!


Prologue The Journey Begins

It Was A Fine Day At Solamon's House! Solamon Was Doing Her Nails Painted Until She Notices Her Mailbox Flag Was Up!

"Huh?" Solamon Noticed "Why Is My Mail Flag Is Up?" Said Solamon She Went Outside To Check The Mailbox!

"What's This?" Said Solamon She Notices A Pink Envelope With A Crown At The Opener And Solamon Opened It And It Said!

_Dear Solamon_

_Today I Want To Show You Something! Bring Your Keyblade! And I'll Prepare The Rest!_

_So Solamon I Want You To Come To The Mushroom Kingdom At My Castle!_

_ Love, Princess Peach_

_"OMG! Princess Peach Wants To See Me?! Wow! This Is_ Very_ Unusual! Soldramon! Make Sure Everything's Okay In The House!" Said Solamon_

_"OK! Solamon Good Luck At The Mushroom Kingdom!" Said Soldramon_

_And So Solamon Took A Warp Pipe To The Mushroom Kingdom And (In Just In 5 Seconds) She Arrived_

_As Solamon Was In The Mushroom Kingdom She Saw Princess Peach's Castle And Went To Approach The Door!_

_(Peach's Castle Theme Music Playing)  
_

_"All Right Solamon! This Is Urgent! Remember! Princess Peach Needs Me!" Said Solamon To Herself_

_As Solamon Knocked On The Door "Hello! Princess Peach! I'm Here!" Said Solamon_

_Princess Peach Was Inside And She Said To Solamon "Come In!" Said Princess Peach_

_"Thanks!" Said Solamon_

_Solamon Went Inside The Castle And Peach Also Said To Solamon "I'm In The Throne Room!" Said Princess Peach_

_Solamon's Number Card Glowed! And The Glow Is Picking Up Another Number It Glowed Brighter!_

_Her Card Glowed Bright As The Morning Sun Until Solamon Noticed That Those Double Doors Mean! "The Throne Room!" Said Solamon To Herself_

_"Princess Peach! I'm Here! Where Are You?!" Said Solamon_

_"I'm Right Here Solamon! I'm Right Here!" Said Princess Peach As Solamon Saw Her (In The Clothes She Was In At KH Door Of Chaos)_

_"You Look Beautiful Princess Peach! In Those Clothes You Are!" Said Solamon_

"Thanks Solamon! I Appreciate It!" Said Princess Peach Until She Notices That Solamon's Blushing

Princess Peach Giggled "Gotten A Little Red I See!" Said Princess Peach As She Made A Little Joke About The Blush

"Excuse Me But Can I Change Form From Dragon To Fairy?" Said Solamon

"Of Course Solamon!" Said Princess Peach And Giggled

"All Right! Here I Go! Form Change!" Said Solamon

Solamon Became From Dragon Type To Fairy Type Making Solamon Human And Got Nice Clothing With See Through Heels And A Nice Shirt! (But I'll Show Her Skin)

With Some Decorative Accessories And Ribbons (That Look Like Belle's) Over Her Shoulders And The Transformation Is Complete!

"Wow! You Look Beautiful!" Said Princess Peach

"Why Thank You!" Said Solamon

"Well Now That We're Here What Do You Want?" Said Solamon

"Well I Called You Here Because I Need Your Help! You See The Number Wielders Of Numbers 105 And 107 Aren't Responding With My Magical Gem!" Said Princess Peach

"Don't Worry! I'll Find Them! Your Knight In Shining Armor Is Here!" Said Solamon

"Thanks! And You And Me Will Start Our Search!" Said Princess Peach

"All Right! My Keyblade Is Sweet Heart And Your's Is Numeron Galaxy!" Said Princess Peach

"Whoa! You Know The Names Of Our Keyblades!" Said Solamon

"And With Our Keyblades We'll Defeat Unversed, Heartless, Nobodies And Nightmare Dream Eaters!" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah! And Maybe We'll Face Don Thousand Also!" Said Solamon

"I Hope Don Thousand Is Here Because When He Appears We'll Be Ready For Them!" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah! For Numeron! Ready Wielder Of Number 101!" Said Solamon

"Ready Wielder Of Number 100! For The Fate Of The Mushroom Kingdom!" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah! For The Fate Of The Mushroom Kingdom Indeed!" Said Solamon

And So Princess Peach And Solamon Went To Search For The Wielders Of Number 105 And 107! As The Journey Begins!

End Of Prologue


End file.
